


Drop the Boys: Ladies of Glee Picspam

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Glee
Genre: All the ladies, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Crossdressing, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Picspam, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drop the boys. This beat is for the ladies.</p><p><em>from the pilot to ep 1.17</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Boys: Ladies of Glee Picspam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishfulclicking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulclicking/gifts).



> So [](http://wishfulclicking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wishfulclicking**](http://wishfulclicking.dreamwidth.org/) asked for [the women of Glee, especially Tina and Mercedes](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/227404.html?thread=1059148#cmt1059148).
> 
> Fair warning: this is so not dial up friendly.
> 
> (Picspam created with screencaps provided by [](http://toxic-caps.livejournal.com/profile)[**toxic_caps**](http://toxic-caps.livejournal.com/).)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
(As completely nutbar as Terri and her sister were, I thought this was a sweet moment between them, at least visually. They're sisters, chatting on the phone, looking out for each other — it comes through.)

 

 

 

 

  
(One word: _femslash_. I might have a crossdressing kink.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
(Suzy Pepper who appeared in Episode 1.10 "Ballad." I absolutely adored her.)

 

 

  
(Female DJ! I must have missed her the first time around, but I want her to come back!)

 

 

 

  
(Awesome smiles!)

 

 

 

  
(This is my shameless, 'Please write me more Tina/Mercedes, fandom!' Do you see all the instances where they are together? My heart grows ten times its normal size every time I see them together. I thought Tina was a lesbian, but her hooking up with Artie just means that she's bisexual, so OT3 Tina/Artie/Mercedes fic is A-okay by me, too.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
